Dime si aún recuerdas
by Sakabatto
Summary: Escrito por ROGUE85 Kaoru es una mujer que lleva en su haber un divorcio, un negocio en picada y una vida infernal. Pero el encuentro con un viejo amigo del colegio podría traerle recuerdos que creía olvidados. ¿Podrá Kaoru recordar el tipo de muchacha que era antes de esas malas decisiones?


_R_ _urouni Kenshin no me pertenece, sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki._

 _Este fic es un regalo de navidad y fue escrita en el marco de actividad "Los amigos invisibles de Yahiko"_

 _Mención Especial: Color Verde, le desea una bonita navidad a Color Rosa, a quien está dedicado este fic._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dime si aún recuerdas.**_

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Estas de broma? ¿Cómo es eso de que quieres hacer una fiesta e invitar a todos los ex compañeros de la preparatoria? ¿Es que acaso no tienes amigos más actuales?―farfullaba una joven en su celular, mientras caminaba por las calles, rumbo a tomar el metro.

Hacia un frío que colaba y apenas podía sostener el aparato celular con sus manos enguantadas, pero si era para regañar a su impulsiva amiga Misao, como que Kaoru no tenía problemas en aguantarse el dolor que le producía el fresco.

Cuando entró en la zona del metro, la señal del celular empezó a perder fuerza y no tuvo más remedio que cortar, y en la mejor parte, porque se supone que Misao tendría que explicarse acerca de la fiesta improvisada pre navidad que planeaba hacer con ex compañeros de la preparatoria.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, subió al tren bala que la llevaría a su casa. No tenía más de 25 años, pero si uno viera su reflejo de las ventanas del metro, le echarían un par de años más, por causa de su aspecto demacrado.

Todavía le picaba la idea de Misao y eso que Kaoru no se consideraba una especie de grinch navideño. Solo que el formato que su intrépida amiga planeaba no le agradaba.

Apartó su mirada del reflejo del ventanal. No le gustaba lo que veía.

Volver a ver a sus ex compañeros de colegio luego de tantos años, como que le molestaba. Le resentía en realidad.

Quien sabe qué tipo de vidas fabulosas tendrían esas personas ahora. En cambio la de ella era un desastre en todas sus formas y eso que en la preparatoria fue una de las jóvenes más prometedoras de esa generación.

La más bella, intrépida, deportista y dueña de una mente prodigiosa que la aventuraba a convertirse en un genio de ciencias exactas.

Kaoru volvió a mirar su reflejo en el vidrio del ventanal.

Nada salió como ella esperaba o deseaba.

A los 25 años estaba hecha la propietaria de una tienda de artículos deportivos, cuyos números cada vez más iban cayendo en rojo, con unos estudios mínimos de contabilidad que había adquirido luego de un curso rápido de secretariado ejecutivo, porque no pudo permitirse estudiar algo más. Y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera era la dueña total de ese negocio, ya que la había puesto gran parte del capital, más bien para ayudarla, había sido su amiga Misao.

Tenía un departamento cuyo alquiler apenas y podía cubrir. Y lo peor no era eso, su aspecto demacrado y cansado que le sumaba años eran a causa de algunas medicinas que tomaba por la ligera afectación cardiaca que sufría. No era grave ni mortal, pero había sido suficiente para quedar marginada por siempre de las actividades deportivas que tanto había amado en su juventud.

Bueno, y si seguíamos hurgando en su penosa vida, para completar era una fracasada en el amor.

Se había divorciado hace tres años de un reportero gráfico, cuyo trabajo siempre había sido más importante que ella.

Resultado de esa relación.

Absolutamente nada.

Y había estado sola desde entonces. Su autoestima no era de las mejores y su misma situación no la llevaba a desear tener otras relaciones.

En síntesis sentía que su vida había sido una serie de fiascos. No deseaba admitirlo, pero si rememoraba un poco, la única etapa feliz que recordaba era el tiempo de colegio.

Quizá por ese motivo es que se negaba tanto a esa fiesta que planeaba Misao.

En el fondo la envidiaba y mucho.

Ella había logrado todo lo que siempre quiso. De una manera extraña, pero sí que lo tenía todo.

Misao si había estudiado en la universidad gracias a la beca, que hubiese podido obtener también ella, de no ser por haberse encaprichado tanto por Katsu, su ex marido, el reportero gráfico por quien movió tierra y cielo, y por quien dejó todo para ir tras él para casarse.

¡Que estúpida había sido!, como se arrepentía de haber hecho eso. Todo para nada, Porque Katsu, al final, si bien nunca había sido violento con ella, pero por ahorrar dinero no le había permitido que invirtiera en la universidad, y ni que hiciera nada provechoso de su vida.

Le decía que debían guardar todo el dinero que pudieran para un futuro. Y ella entonces hizo un curso rápido y abrió gracias a un préstamo un pequeño negocio de artículos deportivos.

Al final, para pagar al abogado del divorcio había tenido que liquidar ese negocio, y al final fue Misao quien la había salvado de no quedarse sin fuente de ingresos, ya que había sido su amiga quien le había aportado el dinero para que ella reconstruyera de vuelta este negocio en franca decadencia.

Suspiró.

Estaba cansada.

Por fin el timbre del metro le anunciaba que llegaba a su parada.

Tampoco es que se moría por llegar a casa.

Ese departamento minúsculo donde casi se hacinaba a ella misma.

Menos mal tenía un poco de comida congelada. Se moría de hambre.

* * *

Apenas sorbió el ramen congelado que había recalentado, prendió el televisor, pero apenas hizo eso, su celular volvió a sonar.

Miró el identificador.

No podría ser nadie más que Misao.

― ¿Todavía sigues con la idea de la fiesta?―recriminó Kaoru apenas tomó el aparato, y sin saludar.

―Ya está hecho. Aunque no creas todos respondieron. Vendrán todos, Kaoru ¿no te parece emocionante?, es como si estuviéramos rebobinando unos años. La mayoría vendrá de muy lejos. Y lo más increíble es que hasta Saito estará en la fiesta. Ya sabes que a él no le gustan estas cosas, pero al final estará, y más que nadie porque…―pareció tartamudear Misao del otro lado de la línea

― ¿Qué?―increpó Kaoru

―Vendrá un compañero de Saito, o sea de una de sus divisiones, no lo entiendo bien, como sea… ¿a que no adivinas quién?―sonreía Misao con todos los dientes

―Perdí la bola de cristal―respondió Kaoru tragando un poco de ramen

― ¿Recuerdas a Kenshin Himura, el pelirrojo ése? él que desapareció del mapa a mitad de la preparatoria…―decía la joven

Misao seguía hablando del otro lado de la línea, pero Kaoru ya hace rato se había quedado paralizada al oír ese nombre.

Un nombre que no pensaba volver a oír jamás. Pero que ella recordaba muy bien, más en estos tiempos de tanta nostalgia y melancolía por los fracasos de su vida.

 _Kenshin Himura_.

― ¿Sigues ahí, Kaoru?―insistió Misao del otro lado de la línea al percibir el silencio en Kaoru

―Sí, si…solo que me sorprende ¿cómo hallaste a Kenshin?, o sea, nunca volví a oír de él en años…―respondió Kaoru, levantándose del sofá, luego de bajar el tazón de ramen en la mesilla.

―! No toques eso Usagi!―gritó Misao, haciendo que los tímpanos de Kaoru se sobresaltaran aunque luego añadió―. Perdona, tengo que colgar. Hablamos luego. Usagi está coloreando las paredes con un tizón rojo. Te llamo más tarde.

Misao le colgó, pero Kaoru seguía aun sorprendida por la revelación de que Kenshin Himura estaría en aquella dichosa fiestita que preparaba Misao.

Ni siquiera pudo preguntarle cómo le había encontrado.

Esto ameritaba un cigarrillo. No debía, por su condición cardiaca, pero uno de vez en cuando no le venía nada mal.

Fue a fumar en el mismo lugar donde antes estuvo cenando.

Se moría de curiosidad de saber más, pero tampoco podía andar llamando a Misao por estas sandeces.

Otra cosa más para envidiarla.

En un cuadro extraño por la disparidad de caracteres, Misao estaba casada con Hajime Saito, el jefe de la policía de Tokyo, y era madre de una niña revoltosa como ella, llamada Usagi, que ya casi tenía cuatro años. Y Kaoru no tenía que mirar dos veces para darse cuenta que su amiga era genuinamente feliz, y eso que su esposo no era un ser muy vivaz, aunque Kaoru sospechaba que en la intimidad familiar las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Kaoru volvió a meterse el cigarrillo a la boca.

Si quería solo tenía que rebobinar un poco y darse cuenta que un suceso muy grave ocurrido en su adolescencia había terminado por cambiar mucho en todos.

Recordaba sonriendo que esa época de adolescencia, Misao había estado hasta las patas por Aoshi Shinomori, un chico que nunca la peló y ella misma… ¿para qué negarlo?, y es ahí donde entraba Kenshin Himura.

El chico la cortejaba, y ella, pues no era tan indiferente a los avances del pelirrojo. Recordaba los tímidos besos que se habían dado tras el mural del colegio. Probablemente hubiesen llegado a ser novios, _pero ese suceso grave_ , vino y lo cambió todo. A todos.

Un fundamentalista chino, como medio de protesta contra el gobierno, había ingresado al edificio del colegio y había roto unos cables, provocando unos cortocircuitos que provocaron un incendio en el lugar, donde apenas y se salvaron los aterrados estudiantes.

Kaoru recordaba que ella misma estuvo a punto de morir cuando una de sus piernas había quedado atascada, y hubiese muerto, de no ser porque un valiente y persistente Kenshin había entrado al recinto que se quemaba y caía a pedazos para salvarla, y hasta recordaba que el pelirrojo se había hecho una enorme cicatriz en el rostro.

Eso no pareció importarle, porque la había salvado. Eso pudo verlo en su cara sonriente pese al dolor en su mejilla sangrante.

Aun así, ese incendio había marcado un antes y un después en la vida de todos.

Recordaba que Misao, con su habitual energía, se quiso poner como voluntaria para intentar salvar a la gente que todavía estaba encerrada en algunos salones.

Y no lo hizo nada más, porque un oficial de policía que llegaba al lugar de los hechos se lo impidió fervientemente.

Al final, ni aquel hombre no pudo detener que la jovencita se pusiera en plan de velar por los heridos que se sacaban del lugar siniestrado.

Fue ahí donde Misao conoció al hombre que se convertiría en su marido y el amor de su vida, y también padre de su hija Usagi.

En ese entonces, el oficial de policía, teniente Hajime Saito. Un hombre de estatura de temer y rostro impasible. Cinco años mayor que Misao.

En ese momento era incapaz de imaginar que esos dos terminarían juntos.

No sabía cómo, pero al final, luego de un par de años se habían casado, y Saito no tuvo reparos en que ella fuera libre de ir a la universidad aunque en medio de aquello había resultado embarazada. Kaoru envidiaba sinceramente eso. Porque Saito, no interesaba que estuviera en medio de algo, siempre se las arreglaba para ir a buscarla. Tenía un carácter de miedo para con todo el mundo, pero ella sabía que Misao y su hija Usagi eran su razón de vida.

Y también con ese incendio cambió la vida de la misma Kaoru, porque en medio del frenesí, había conocido al hombre con quien ella misma terminaría casándose, y por quien renunciaría a todo.

Había quedado deslumbrada con aquel reportero gráfico de un periódico local, que había llegado al lugar a cubrir la escena. Katsu, era un joven muy atractivo y sus encantos terminaron por hacer caer a Kaoru, que no pudo resistirse al gran atractivo físico del aquel hombre.

En un plumazo se le borraron de la mente y los labios, esos besos tímidos que había compartido con Kenshin Himura, que aunque ella nunca lo supo, había sido testigo, en el hospital, donde habían llevado a todos los afectados del incendio, como Katsu y Kaoru se habían puesto inseparables.

En ese momento, la morena ya no tenía espacio para pensar en su amigo pelirrojo, a quien ni siquiera había agradecido en forma, por haberla salvado de una muerte segura. Y eso que había marcado su rostro en medio de ese acto.

Kenshin no era idiota.

Sabía que era pronto para decir algo, pero esas miradas que vio intercambiar entre Kaoru y ese reportero ya le daban suficiente pauta de que él como que ya nada tenía que hacer ahí.

Solo dos semanas después del incendio, el pelirrojo pidió su traslado. Iba a mudarse con un tío en América. Kaoru ni siquiera pensó en eso, ya que ya para esa época, ya estaba comenzado un amorío temprano con Katsu, que literalmente la había seducido.

Él había sido muy gentil y tierno con ella, aun cuando en el hospital donde le habían hecho el chequeo post incendio, habían hallado la otra cosa que le cambió la vida por completo. Se le había detectado una afección ligera cardiaca, sin gravedad, pero por culpa de ese mal, se marginó de toda actividad deportiva, del cual ella había sido fanática.

Adiós clases de Kendo, arquería, futbol, vóley…

Recordaba con melancolía haber recibido un texto donde Kenshin le pedía que viniera al aeropuerto para despedirse antes de su ida a América , se lo pedía, porque la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ir a casa de Kaoru, porque Katsu, prácticamente no salía de allí.

Kaoru tuvo un primer impulso de ir al aeropuerto, pero Katsu no la dejó, porque arguyó que quería que ella viera unos dibujos que estaba haciendo para el periódico donde trabajaba y su aprobación era importante.

Kenshin esperó casi dos horas fuera de la plataforma de vuelo, pero Kaoru nunca llegó.

Así que jamás habían llegado a despedirse.

Cuando pensaba en eso, a Kaoru le pesaba la consciencia, porque recordaba perfectamente que desde que quedó prendada de Katsu, nada más volvió a tener importancia. Hasta peleó con sus padres, ya que ni bien terminó la preparatoria se marchó a vivir con Katsu.

Recordaba que tuvieron una boda sencilla, en la oficina de registro civil local, sin más testigos que Misao que había venido, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto y un amigo de Katsu, que ya ni recordaba el nombre.

Fueron a vivir hacinados en el departamento que Katsu alquilaba. El resto es historia. No pudo tomar la beca que le habían ofrecido para la universidad. Estuvieron casados apenas cinco años, en un matrimonio que al inicio a Kaoru le pareció un sueño por tener a este hombre para ella. Un sueño que se esfumó con la realidad de la rutina y el pesar de la vida.

Su divorcio fue amistoso, pero le había traído más perjuicios que nada. Al final, se había reconciliado con sus padres, pero igual las cosas ya no volvieron a ser lo mismo.

La única que siempre estuvo con ella, y que hasta le dio el dinero para reiniciar el negocio que liquidó para pagar los gastos del divorcio fue Misao.

Terminó por fumarse el cigarrillo.

La verdad ¿cómo no sentirse pésimo con todo esto?

Habían pasado ocho años desde la última vez que había visto a la mayoría de sus ex compañeros de colegio y a Kenshin un poco más incluso, ya que él se había ido a vivir a América a mitad del semestre.

Luego de haber sido una especie de estrella rutilante en la preparatoria, pues le apenaba volver a ver a todas esas personas y que vieran en lo se había convertido.

Una fracasada en todos los sentidos.

* * *

― ¿En verdad vas todo esto de menú?―decía Kaoru al tiempo que leía la lista que Misao tenía sobre la mesa.

Había decidido no abrir el negocio ese día, total no había ventas y prefirió ir a ayudar a Misao que ya estaba organizando la gran fiesta del día siguiente.

―Pues claro―añadió risueña la muchacha de ojos verdes al tiempo que confeccionaba otra lista pero con los cocteles que serviría, para después añadir―. Tengo que aprovechar que mi abuelo cuida a Usagi en su casa, ya sabes que esa niña es tan bulliciosa, casi ni puedo pensar cuando esa pequeña bola de energía anda por aquí―decía mientras anotaba.

Kaoru prefirió guardarse sus pensamientos. La hiperactividad de la pequeña Usagi era pura herencia de su madre.

Kaoru solo tenía algo en mente, aunque le daba mucha vergüenza preguntar. Misao era su mejor amiga desde la escuela, pero había temas que como que le costaba tocar con ella.

Misao seguía escribiendo, y tampoco giró la cabeza cuando Kaoru carraspeó ligeramente.

Kaoru volvió a insistir de nuevo.

Misao no se volteó a mirarla pero soltó a quemarropa.

―Ya está bien, Kaoru. Puedes preguntarme por Kenshin. Me imagino que es sobre eso sobre lo que quieres hablar.

Kaoru enrojeció violentamente.

― ¿Pero cómo crees?, ¿Cómo puedes estar pensando eso de mí?

Misao bajó la libreta de anotaciones y se acomodó en el sofá.

―A mí no puedes mentirme, en nuestro largo historial de amigas, uno de los temas vedados entre nosotras siempre fue Kenshin Himura. ¡Por dios, Kaoru!, sé que se comían a besos en el salón de clases cuando nadie los veía―aunque luego se rascó ligeramente la cabeza y añadió―. Aunque la verdad me extraña porque nunca volvieron a contactarse, si de todas formas, aunque tú te hayas casado con ese imbécil de Katsu, él era tu amigo―agregó pensativa

Kaoru nunca le había contado con detalle el asunto. Y mucho menos que ella nunca había ido cuando Kenshin la buscó para despedirse.

―Creo que no me porté bien al final―terminó diciendo Kaoru, pero luego cobró valor y añadió―. Ya, lo admito. Me has pillado. ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste?

―Saito―respondió Misao

― ¿Tu marido que tiene que ver?

―Kenshin es oficial de la Interpol, y vino trasladado a Tokyo, y pues como es obvio, vino a acreditarse con Saito. Y hace unas semanas pues él vino llegando aquí a la casa con él. Lo reconoció como uno de los intrépidos alumnos que ayudaron en el incendio de nuestro colegio.

― ¿! Acaso me estás diciendo que tú ya habías tenido contacto con Kenshin y no me habías contado?!

―Es que nunca me lo preguntaste―se encogió de hombros, Misao―. Vino par de veces a cenar. Hasta es bueno cuidando niños, fíjate que se ocupó de Usagi, cuando yo y Saito salimos un viernes, ya sabes, a una noche solo de esposos―guiñándole el ojo

―No puedo creer que no me hayas contado eso―increpó Kaoru

Misao sonrió.

― ¿Acaso querías detalles de mi salida a solas con mi esposo?―sonrió Misao

―No te hagas, no te hablo de eso, sino de Kenshin…

―Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?―terminó por tranquilizarse Misao. Ya tendría otras oportunidades para torturar a su amiga.

Kaoru dudó un momento.

― ¿Qué hizo de su vida? ¿Tiene familia?

Misao pareció pensarlo un poco.

―Volvió de América donde hizo parte de su carrera, y es un oficial de rango de la Interpol, y pues ha venido trasladado aquí. Fue gracioso verlo. Sigue teniendo el mismo cabello rojo, pero corto ¿recuerdas que lo usaba en coleta?, es un hombre muy agradable―concluyó la joven siguiendo con sus anotaciones.

Kaoru la observaba insatisfecha. La respuesta le parecía un poco corta. Ella tenía curiosidad de mucho más. Era extraño, hace como ocho años que no sabía nada de él, pero ahora que sabía que estaba en sus mismas tierras, tenía muchas ganas de saber que había sido de su vida.

Él nunca había vuelto a contactarla.

Aunque ella luego recordaba el desaire que le había hecho al no ir a despedirlo y prácticamente ignorarlo luego del incendio.

¿Cómo se le ocurría ahora que a él le interesaría algo de ella?

―Misao… ¿no te ha dicho nada de mí?

―No. Pero preguntó por ti en una ocasión. Igual, amiga, en la fiesta de mañana tendrás oportunidad de preguntarle más cosas. Sigue siendo la misma persona agradable que recuerdo de la preparatoria, aunque temo que tanto idioma ingles se le metió a la cabeza. Habla el japonés un poco gracioso―arguyó Misao.

Kaoru solo se limitó a seguir con las listas de su amiga. Ya no quería insistiendo con las preguntas. Pero la verdad es que tenía ganas de saber más.

Misao fingía escribir, pero la observaba con el rabillo del ojo. Solo cuando notó el acaloramiento que Kaoru intentaba disimular fue que decidió hablar.

―Pero vendrá solo a la fiesta. Sigue siendo el mismo chico reservado de antes, pero lo que intuí es que en América estuvo viviendo con una mujer, pero no la trajo con él. Esta soltero.

Misao notó que su amiga abría mucho sus ojos, y notó un ligero brillo en sus ojos, haciendo que ella misma se sonrojara un poco ante un fugaz recuerdo.

" _Supongo que oír sobre un ex novio de la secundaria produce estas cosas. ¿Me pasaría lo mismo a mi cuando vea a Aoshi de nuevo?, no lo creo…ni siquiera me agita el corazón al oír su nombre. Para mí el único es Saito, nadie más"_ pensaba Misao para sí.

Aoshi Shinomori también vendría a la fiesta. Había contestado la invitación. Curiosamente estaba por Tokyo, aunque nunca se habían cruzado.

Sanosuke lo había encontrado de casualidad en una cafetería y le había invitado.

Ésta última había pensado que quizá algo se removería en ella, pero no fue así. Aoshi había sido alguien que le había gustado en su primera adolescencia, pero jamás había pasado de esto.

Aunque evitaba compadecerla o recriminarla, la verdad es que a veces le daba ganas de darle una buena cachetada a Kaoru, que todos estos años había sido la propia arquitecta de sus desgracias y fracasos, aunque luego recordaba que la vida se había ensañado con su amiga, así que lo olvidaba.

Recordaba con energía como se había opuesto al matrimonio de ella con Katsu, o a su decisión de no tomar la beca universitaria.

Cosa que el tiempo le dio la razón.

Misao meneó la cabeza. Ya no pensaría en eso. No sabía con exactitud que había pasado entre su amiga y Kenshin en el pasado, pero ese brillo en los ojos de Kaoru no lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tenía el presentimiento de que volver a Kenshin le haría mucho bien a ella.

* * *

La organización de la fiesta había sido perfecta.

Kaoru no pudo menos que admirar como es que Misao, siendo madre, esposa y diseñadora de muebles a tiempo parcial podía organizar esto.

Y eso que durante casi todo el día, Kaoru había estado desanimada por no tener un vestido apropiado para la fiesta. Como que sentía que nada le iba bien. Estaba muy delgada y demacrada. Pero igual cumplió su promesa y fue la primera en llegar, más que nada para darle una mano a Misao, que había contratado el servicio de cocteleria y buffet, pero no había previsto tener a alguien que recibiera en la entrada.

Lo hubiese hecho ella misma, pero Usagi casi no le daba tregua.

Así que ahí estaba Kaoru, con su vestido morado, con un maquillaje suave, y su largo cabello oscuro suelto. Estaba bonita, algo increíble, producto de las manos mágicas de Kamatari, otro de sus ex compañeros, ahora devenido en estilista, y un gran allegado a Misao, pese a sus estrafalarios gustos.

Pero aun así estaba insegura.

Miró adentro y vio a Misao correteando a su hija. En una esquina Saito fumaba y bebía con alguien que tenía un peinado extraño, parecido a un escobillón, sentado en el mini bar del lugar, porque el alquiler que Misao habida hecho, incluía uno.

Poco a poco iban llegando los invitados, y los primeros eran gente que ella conocía, los pocos de su curso que todavía seguían dentro de su radio.

Primero Sanosuke, el eterno liberal y soñador. Mochilero de naturaleza. Un alma libre que vagaba sin rumbo y sin ataduras. Su profesión de peleador de apuestas le facilitaba este estilo de vida, aunque fuere donde fuere, al final siempre terminaba regresando a Tokyo, donde tenía un apartamento alquilado.

El que siguió fue Kamatari, el amigo estilista, quien por dentro siempre se consideró una amiga más. Y la respetaban por eso. Seguía solo. Nunca le habían conocido una pareja. Según Misao, el corazón de Kamatari era tan extraño como fiel. Decía que desde sus años de colegio había estado eternamente enamorado de un compañero que no compartía sus mismos gustos, pero que el solo hecho de verlo feliz era suficiente para su peculiar amigo.

Kaoru suspiró. Ya habían venido los conocidos. Ahora cualquiera que llegara seria alguien a quien no había visto en ocho años, y cada vez que el portón se abría, su corazón daba un ligero espasmo, por quien pudiese tratarse.

La siguiente que llegó fue una dama muy bella, de estilo refinado. Su angelical modo de andar fue suficiente para que Kaoru la identificara. Su eterna rival como chica popular en el colegio. Bueno, una ridiculez ahora, pero Kaoru sí que se sentía una perdedora viéndola.

Megumi Takani estaba más bella de lo que recordaba. Seguía teniendo unos aspavientos extraños y algo soberbios, pero motivos tenia.

Ahora una médica cirujana. Y al verla también Misao se acercó a saludarla.

Había podido al fin dejar a su hija con su padre, así podía recibir las visitas con Kaoru.

―! Por dios!, Misao….dime que mis ojos no me engañan. ¿En serio te casaste con ese hombre temible de la policía?, pero si lo recuerdo bien….era de temer. Con esos ojos extraños―apuntó Megumi.

―Pues sí. Y allá lo ves con el fruto de nuestro eterno amor―sonrió Misao señalando a su marido que cargaba a su hija, mientras seguía con Cho y luego volviéndose a su invitada―. ¿Y tú?, vivías en Tokyo y nunca me había enterado. Gracias a Sanosuke pudimos hallarte.

―Pues nada, muchachas. Estuve muy ocupada con mi carrera. Ya saben cómo es eso. Y antes que me pregunten si tengo novio, desde ya les adelanto que no estoy disponible ahora. ¿Y tú Kaoru?, estas muy cambiada―insistió Megumi

―Pues…me casé, pero no funcionó. Estoy sola―fue tajante la joven. Megumi lo entendió así y ya no quiso escarbar en el tema. Habían sido rivales en el colegio, pero los juegos de burla ya no cabían ahora. Por su rostro, podía deducir que Kaoru no había pasado buenos años.

Al final, para seguir charlando terminaron entrando al salón, dejando a Kamatari de encargado de recepción.

Fue en esa charla que Megumi develó que salía con un hombre y que al final se asustarían un poco al saber de quien se trataba, y al hacerlo, miró a Misao, quien se encogió de hombros al no entender.

―Pues allí esta―señaló a un hombre alto que entraba al salón.

Grande fue su sorpresa de ver que se trataba de Aoshi Shinomori.

Eso sí era inesperado. ¿En qué universo se habían unido estos dos?

Pero bueno, cosas que pasan.

Al final, las ideas de Misao eran correctas. Al saludar a Aoshi y verlo con Megumi, nada se removió en ella.

Ese cariño infantil que había tenido por él había acabado hace tiempo. Le alegraba verlo estabilizado y maduro. En definitiva, una mujer como Megumi era la que le convenía.

Seguía siendo el mismo hombre reservado. Trabajaba en una dependencia del gobierno como ingeniero de sistemas, aunque Kaoru sospechó que era una especie de hacker o algo por el estilo. Y quizá era eso, porque cuando Misao lo llevó a presentarle a su familia, enseguida hizo buenas migas con Saito. Quizá hasta se conocían. Solo cabía hacer una suma básica, y era muy probable.

Los otros que llegaron juntos, de alguna forma conmovieron a Kaoru, no solo porque eran un recordatorio del infierno que habían vivido todos en el incendio.

Makoto Shishio, quien a pesar de las numerosas operaciones, no podía ocultar que había quedado casi desfigurado por las quemaduras de ese incendio.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Kaoru fue verlo llegar con la misma novia que tenía en el colegio: Yumi Komagata.

Ella nunca lo había abandonado. E incluso había estudiado enfermería para cuidarlo siempre.

Aunque ahora estaban casados. Y fue Yumi quien había contado que tenían un hijo llamado Soujiro. Fue ella quien habló más que nada, porque su esposo apenas y saludó.

Aunque Kaoru le tenía un poco de miedo, porque Shishio era un ser extraño y misterioso. Nunca hablaba y parecía metido en cosas raras y turbias. Fue otro que se unió al grupo de Saito. Y extrañamente parecían conocerse.

Kaoru no tenía ganas de saber de dónde.

En medio de su charla con Megumi, en medio de sus revelaciones, ésta había contado que se había hecho doctora, gracias a ese horrible incendio. Se le había despertado la vocación indefinida que había tenido confusa hasta ese rato.

Al oír ese relato y compararla con la de todos los que estuvieron en ese colegio, se dio cuenta que todos parecían haber ganado o aprendido algo con excepción de ella.

Megumi había conocido su vocación, ayudando a los heridos de la tragedia y ahora era una excelente doctora. Hasta su actual pareja sentimental era otro ex compañero, que por lo visto también había adquirido su vocación, al verse impotente de ayudar o prever este tipo de ataques y se había alistado al gobierno.

Misao, hasta el día del incendio, había sido una chiquilla inmadura que solo soñaba con Aoshi, sin sueños ni deseos que no fueran seguir a este hombre que ni enterado estaba de la admiración que ella le tenía. Pero fue ahí que conoció fortuitamente a Saito, un hombre de carácter maduro que aparte de enamorarla, le enseñó que la vida por sobre todo se basa en la superación personal, alentándola a seguir una carrera y ayudarla a ser la mujer que era ahora.

Shishio y Yumi habían mostrado con esa tragedia, que los unía un lazo más fuerte que el amor.

¡Diablos! Hasta Kamatari había aprendido a dejar ir a ese hombre que vivía en su corazón, al verlo en tan buenas manos como las de Yumi.

¿Y ella?

También había conocido a un hombre, pero a diferencia de las otras historias, no habría aprendido ni ganado nada. Solo había perdido y en grande.

Kaoru ni siquiera oía lo que decían las otras personas, y eso que había llegado más gente como Enishi, Tomoe y hasta Sayo.

Hasta habia visto llegar a Akira.

Mucha gente que creía que no volvería a ver en su vida.

Un desfile de personas que la saludaban con afecto en honor a los viejos recuerdos.

Pero ninguna de ellas era la que ella esperaba ver. La que su corazón se negó a ver hace más de ocho años, y que ahora su mente en una jugada dura se le presentaba como alguien, si se hubiesen dado las cosas, las cosas habrían sido diferentes para ella.

Fantasías que tejían su mente sobre posibilidades pasadas ya improbables, pero que su romanticismo le colacionaban ahora ante la inminente presencia de esa persona.

Y fue ahí que lo vio.

Por un instante el tiempo pareció paralizarse para Kaoru y ni siquiera oyó lo que decían los demás.

Sus ojos azules estaban posados en la figura que acababa de entrar al lugar, saludando al dueño de casa que había ido a recibirlo.

No podía verle el rostro, pero ese cabello rojo carmín, ahora corto, así como su porte, aunque más maduro, pero inconfundible al final.

Luego lo vio acercarse al grupo de Misao y las otras mujeres. Las saludó y sonrió. Y Kaoru al fin pudo apreciar la sonrisa blanca y amplia.

Pero cuando levantó su mirada hacia ella, sus inigualables ojos violetas hicieron contacto con ella.

Esa fue la marca definitiva de que se encontraba frente a Kenshin.

Kenshin Himura. Aunque su mejilla izquierda aún tenía una leve marca de lo que había sido una fea cicatriz en cruz en el pasado.

Pero eran sus ojos.

Unos inolvidables ojos violetas que a la mera mirada transmitían una intensa calma y paz, tal así que Kaoru tuvo un dejo de melancolía por la sensación de ver esos ojos.

Finalmente el hombre le sonrió.

Algo que Kaoru no se esperaba. Las cosas no habían terminado precisamente bien pero al parecer el hombre no lo tenía tan fresco como ella.

Ni siquiera oyó cuando Misao intervino para que Kaoru se acercara a saludar el recién llegado.

Ya sus ojos habían hecho contacto.

―Tanto tiempo, Kaoru―dijo el hombre pasándole la mano

Kaoru tardó unos segundos en responder, embebida en esos ojos. Atrapada en el pasado.

―Es verdad, Kenshin. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Misao miró de reojo a los dos y se sentía un poco atrapada. No sabía si dejar sola a Kaoru que al parecer estaba cayendo en trance, pero afortunadamente vino cayendo una ayuda.

Hajime Saito vino a intervenir en la charla.

―Vaya, así que viniste―adujo el hombre sin dejar de fumar

―Hace años que no veía a estas personas―respondió Himura.

―Bueno, este sujeto está trabajando en Tokyo ahora―volvió a decir Saito dirigiéndose al grupo―. Obviamente lo recordaba del incendio, cuando su estupidez lo hizo famoso, por acercarse tanto a las llamas para salvar heridos. Vaya, había apostado con mi mujer acerca de que si vendría o no, pero al parecer he perdido.

―Así mismo. Me debes un cheque enorme―bromeó Misao, levantando una ceja, riendo

Solo fue ahí que Saito se le acercó a Misao, y le murmuró al oído donde nadie podía oírlo.

―Tienes razón. Ya más tarde te daré ese cheque "enorme" pagado de una forma que te gustará―haciendo que la joven se estremeciera en rubor.

Ese hombre siempre encontraba el modo de desarmarla.

Como estaban en el grupo, a Kaoru no le quedó más remedio que seguir hablando, pero estaba muy al pendiente de Kenshin.

Pero en un momento se distrajo así que fue a buscar una bebida al mini bar.

Cuando ya tenía su coctel en la mano y ya se estaba volteando, fue que se encontró cara a cara con Kenshin, que la había seguido.

―Buena elección―adujo mirando el vaso de Kaoru y luego alzando su mirada añadió―. ¿Te gustaría beberlo en la terraza? yo voy ahora ahí a fumarme un cigarrillo ¿me acompañas?―con esa sonrisa que Kaoru no pudo resistir.

* * *

― ¿Entonces no fumas?―preguntó Kaoru, confusa al ver que al ir junto a Kenshin a la terraza, éste le dijo que no fumaba porque era un habito espantoso.

―No, quería una excusa para charlar distendidamente con una gran amiga del pasado―rió el pelirrojo, recostándose por la baranda

Al final eso terminó por relajar a Kaoru. El pelirrojo se mostraba tranquilo y risueño. Sin señales de rabia o alguna ilusoria idea rara que ella pudiera concebir.

―No has cambiado en nada. ¿Hace cuánto volviste?

―Hace un mes―respondió rápido el hombre sin dejar de verla, aunque con sus brazos cruzados

―Y bueno….supongo que me podrás contar algo de tu vida ¿qué has estado haciendo?―se animó Kaoru

―Nada relevante. Terminé la preparatoria en América, y luego entré a alistarme a la Policía, estudié algo de Criminalística en la Universidad, y eso me valió que me mandaran a la Interpol. Hace un par de meses me enteré de que cabía la posibilidad de un traslado a Japón, así que la tomé.

―Vaya, lo resumes todo como si hubiese pasado en un pestañeo―arguyó Kaoru

―Es que así fue. ¿Y tú?

Kaoru dudó unos segundos pero luego al fin se animó a hablar.

―Bueno. Soy dueña de una tienda de artículos deportivos. No me va muy bien, pero ahí sigo. No fui a la universidad, pero hice unos cursos básicos de contabilidad, tampoco seguí con el deporte que tanto me gustaba por culpa de un soplo en el corazón. ¿Y veamos, que más?, Ah!, también me casé y me divorcié―dijo Kaoru con una falsa sonrisilla, aunque al ver la mirada anonadada de Kenshin añadió―. ¿No es lo que esperabas?, bueno, aunque supongo que también se resume en un pestañeo ¿no crees?

Un ligero silencio.

―Sabía que te habías casado. Eso fue lo último que supe de ti. De hecho según tu cuenta de My space que tenías activa en esa época, habías alzado muchas fotos sobre eso. Aunque hace muchísimos años que dejó de actualizarse―mencionó con seriedad Himura

―Bueno, ahora ya sabes porque. Vaya, había olvidado que tenía una cuenta ahí. Tengo que recordar borrarla. ¿No me digas que nunca te has casado?―finalmente se atrevió a responder Kaoru

―No, aunque conviví con alguien un tiempo―respondió Kenshin

Kaoru quiso hacerle un comentario tipo ¿es que nunca apareció la indicada?, pero no se atrevió.

Quedaron un momento callados en un ligero silencio. Los dos recostados en la baranda, como a punto de decir algo, pero que se les quedaba como atorados en sus gargantas.

En un instante a Kaoru se le oscureció la cara, tapando sus ojos con el flequillo.

―Siempre quise disculparme contigo por no haber ido aquella vez―dijo de una vez

―Sin embargo nunca lo hiciste―arguyó Kenshin, sorprendiendo a Kaoru, que no se esperaba una respuesta como esa siendo que estaba tan afable con ella pero se apresuró a añadir―. No te preocupes, estamos a mano, yo tampoco te busqué en todos estos años. No estoy enfadado. Ya no.

Kaoru se incorporó y se acercó.

― ¿Estuviste enfadado?

―Sí, lo estuve. Pero descuida, Kaoru. Ya lo olvidé, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Demasiado quizá―mencionó cambiando su cara levemente e incorporándose para estar frente a frente a Kaoru.

Al mirarlo de esa forma, toda la impotencia, dolor, sensación de fracaso y melancolía que carcomía a Kaoru desde hace tanto tiempo, finalmente estalló, y no pudo detener el inmenso impulso de arrojarse a los brazos sorprendidos de Kenshin, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Después de todo, aquella mujer había sido su querida amiga en el pasado, los caminos de la vida los habían separado, pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo Kaoru Kamiya, quizá más golpeada y marchita de lo que recordaba, pero era ella.

―!Estoy tan enojada conmigo misma que sería capaz de golpearme hasta morir!, es que no sabes cómo pasan los días y no dejo de arrepentirme de mis acciones, mira en lo que me he convertido, no soy más que una fracasada, todo me ha salido mal, y ¿sabes?, me lo tengo ganado. Estoy tan cansada, y he estado así desde hace mucho tiempo―apretándose a esos brazos tan conocidos pero tan desconocidos a su vez. El mismo aroma, aunque hayan pasado los años, sencillamente hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Kenshin la dejó llorar y desahogarse.

Era extraño. Acababan de verse y encontrarse, pero ahí estaban compartiendo un momento de compasivo dolor.

En ese instante Kenshin la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

―No eres una fracasada Kaoru. Nunca podrías serlo. Has pasado tiempos difíciles, pero las cosas tampoco se han acabado, la vida sigue, Kaoru ¿o no me digas que ya no queda nada de la muchacha que yo había conocido en su momento?. Aquella intrépida chica que planeaba conquistar el mundo ¿lo recuerdas?―tomándola de los hombros para verla a los ojos llorosos de la chica que no pudo evitar tragarse en un hipo al oír tal consuelo.

― _¿Tu todavía recuerdas a esa muchacha?_

Kenshin volvió a abrazarla.

― _Yo nunca olvidé a esa muchacha_.

En ese instante Kaoru sonrió, confortada por esos brazos, aunque al rato Kenshin la separó un poco.

―Desde aquí pueden verse las luces navideñas de la torre de Tokyo, son tan lindas en esta época. Por eso quise volver a mi tierra. Me gustaba América, pero Japón es Japón―señalándole las luces que se avistaban a lo lejos.

Kaoru las observó. Cada navidad se colgaba estas luces en esa torre, pero para ella nunca era algo interesante, pero ahora verlo desde la perspectiva de Kenshin, es como que lucía muy diferente. Hasta mágico. Porque había logrado verlo con los ojos con que Kenshin lo miraba.

―Ahora―dijo de repente Kenshin, pasándole la mano―. Volvamos a la fiesta, tenemos que brindar y esas cosas.

Kaoru sonrió, secándose el resto de las lágrimas, y le pasó la mano.

Quizá para cualquier otra persona, esto no significaba nada, pero al pasarle su mano y rozarlas con las de aquel hombre, es como si se hubiesen abierto puertas que ella creía cerradas desde hace tiempo.

Y eso que llevaban menos de tres horas de reencuentro.

En ese tiempo, había logrado recordar muchas cosas que creía olvidadas.

¿Qué pasaría si tuvieran más tiempo?

Kaoru sonrió genuinamente. No sabía que le deparaba este nuevo encuentro con este amigo del pasado, pero lo que si sabía, es que éste había logrado borrar de un plumazo parte del dolor que la aquejaba.

Y lo mejor de todo es que Kenshin, al devolverle la sonrisa, le estaba dando a entender que no pensaba ir a ningún otro sitio.

Seguro muchas cosas iban a ser complicadas, pero la calidez genuina de esa mano le vaticinaba que siempre estaría ahí, para recordarle cosas que creía olvidadas.

* * *

― ¿Al fin se durmió la mocosa?―dijo un hombre corpulento acostado leyendo algo sobre la cama, con una mera lámpara prendida. En realidad solo fingía leer, porque la verdad es que Saito estaba espiando con el rabillo del ojo como Misao se ponía el camisón para dormir, para después acomodarse a su lado con un suspiro.

―Sí, por fin se durmió y estoy muerta. La fiesta resultó un éxito. Hasta te vi sonreír en dos ocasiones―bromeó la mujer

Saito dejó el libro sobre la mesa de noche.

―Que conste que esta será la última vez que te sirvo como celestino. ¿Qué es eso de unir a Kamiya con el idiota pelirrojo?, toda una maldita fiesta solo para eso.

Misao sonreía mientras se pasaba una crema por las manos.

― ¿Los viste, verdad?, cuando bajaron de la terraza tenían un aspecto diferente. Me atrevo a decir que nunca había visto a Kaoru sonriendo tanto en un lugar. Y hasta viste como se fueron juntos.

―No apresures las cosas, mujer, y tampoco intervengas. Ya hiciste suficiente. Estas cosas no se fuerzan. Déjalos ser. Aunque te doy la razón. Esos dos se ven bien juntos. Tienen un aspecto patético. Van a terminar juntos ―concluyó Saito, aunque al instante se desarmó cuando Misao lo abrazó acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

―Ya cállate y durmamos por hoy. Tienes que guardar fuerzas para darme ese cheque que me debes mañana ¿recuerdas?―murmuró traviesa al oído de su esposo.

―Nunca olvidas una, mujer

 _¿FIN?_


End file.
